About Last Night
by vindictive-much
Summary: Prequel to Capable of Love. How did Michael and Gob's affair start?


About Last Night

Summary: Prequel to Capable of Love. How did Michael and Gob's affair start?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

XxX

Morning came before I knew Just what I had gotten into Glanced around in the bright light I really couldn't care if it was wrong or right Love can only break your heart But you're never gonna know unless you give it a start Sometimes, you gotta let yourself go

-About Last Night by Vitamin C

The week since he came back from Cabo wasn't as bad as he expected. Michael thought that everyone would be mad at him for leaving, but they weren't. They were happier than ever to see him. They were all too busy being pissed off at Gob, who was acting like quite the asshole lately, but it seemed as though Gob turned back into his normal self as soon as Michael came back. Apparently it had been all insults, cruel jokes, and fighting with either Buster or Tobias while he was drunk after Michael left. When Michael heard this he was worried, but when Gob hugged him in that very questionable way of his and nuzzled him far too affectionately, Michael felt that maybe the rest of the family was exagerating.

Things were pretty much the same as when Michael left. Lucille had been arrested but had gotten out on bail, Lindsay and Tobias were once again trying to work on their marriage but this time were actually taking it seriously, Buster was still a Mamma's-boy, and Gob... he was still Gob, which meant that Gob was still trying to molest Michael. His most recent attempt had been only yesterday when Michael walked into his office, where Gob had been hiding, and the moment that Michael closed the door, he was tackled to the floor by his brother. Michael, frustrated and highly freaked out, kicked Gob out of his office once he managed to get Gob's hands away from anywhere near his crotch or ass. Recently Gob had been far more agressive with his advances and sexual harrassment, which was why Michael always had to keep his eye out for Gob. The unwanted affection was starting to get to him,  
in many ways, even some that disturbed him. He tried to shake those feelings, but it was becoming more difficult, so you could imagine how he felt when he had to be the one to get stuck dealing with Gob while he was semi-drunk, laying about on the couch, and ranting about how he was through with Anne.

"She never even let me (bleep) her!" Gob complained while making elaborate hand gestures, "I don't care if she didn't, that girl is still a slut. A boring, plain, annoying, virgin slut" Michael actually agreed with Gob. It wasn't often that happened, but hello, this was Anne that they were talking about. Michael wasn't that fond of the girl and always wondered what George Michael ever saw in her, or what Gob saw in her. Then again, it was Gob. Michael still couldn't believe his luck, being left alone in the model home with Gob while the rest of the family was God knows where, and he feared that George Michael might have been at that very moment making out with Maebey somewhere. He'd failed to stop the cousins' relationship from progressing and now they were spending a lot of time together, ALONE! That was also what Gob had been trying to do, get him and Michael alone so he could once again try to molest his little brother... when he put it that way it sounded so creepy, though.

Michael jumped when he felt Gob lean against him and then heard whisper in his ear, "Michael, it hurts..."

"Where does it hurt?" Michael asked, somewhat confused by this.

"Right here..." Gob whispered. Then Gob grabbed Michael's hand and brought it down to his painful erection. What the hell!? Michael knew he should have pulled his hand away,  
that he should have moved away from Gob, he knew he should have beaten the crap out of Gob for that, but... he didn't.

"When did that happen...?" was all that Michael could think of saying. His mind was a mess right now and he couldn't think of what to do about this situation.

"You have no idea how easy it is for me to get turned on by you, Michael..." Gob answered. That was when Michael noticed that Gob's hand was no where near his and that he was willingly feeling up his brother. Strangely, he wasn't as freaked out by this as he thought he would be. He still didn't stop, not even caring how wrong this was. This was his brother! Oh God, he was touching his brother's... It was official, Michael was sick and didn't even realize it until now!

"This is so wrong" was all Michael said, unable to even look at Gob.

"Then why aren't you stopping?" Gob asked, questioning Michael's virtues. Michael could have stopped if he wanted to, he wasn't being forced to do anything. Gob had always known that Michael returned his love. He just never admitted it, even to himself.

Michael knew the answer to that, and even though it made him sick there was no denying it, especially now. He took a deep breath, answering with, "Because I don't want to... it's wrong but I don't care..." and with that Michael crashed his lips into Gob's, kissing him roughly. He wasn't going to let himself be held back anymore. This had been the most obvious advance that Gob had ever made on Michael, and it seemed to be the one that finally got to him.

Gob couldn't believe what was happening. Michael was kissing him! His incredibly hot brother, who he'd wanted for so long was finally kissing him! Not only kissing him, but touching him, too. When they broke the kiss they looked deeply into each other's eyes. They were both silent for what seemed like eternity. Gob wanted to break the silence by telling Michael that he loved him, but he didn't want Michael to think that he was only saying it to get into his pants. He was taken back by what Michael said next, "Gob, please take me right here..." Gob wanted nothing more, but he was actually thinking rationally for once.

"I think we should do this upstairs. Someone might catch us if we do it down here" Gob said. Michael nodded. He was willing to comply to anything as long as it meant Gob would (bleep) him. His rational thinking was hazed over by lust and passion for his brother, and he'd waited too long to give in to it.

The two of them hurried upstairs, and as soon as they were in Michael's room, Michael pushed Gob up against the closed door and kissed him feverishly while pressing himself against the other. Gob had no idea what had come over Michael, but he liked it. He practically jumped when he felt his pants being undone. Michael was being quite bold in an area he didn't have much experience in. Michael had never been intimate with another man, while Gob once had a threesome that involved another guy. The only reason that Gob slept around with so many people was to keep his desires under control, which he could barely do anyway. He should have made that kind of move sooner since it seemed to work. Then they could have avoided so many things, and so many hurtful words never would have been said. After all those years of nothing happening between them and waiting for the day that Michael would finally give in to the love there was between them, it was finally happening. The past didn't matter. Now was all that mattered.

XxX

After what seemed like hours of uninhibited passion, Michael was surprised that Gob was holding him. Gob didn't seem like the type that would like to cuddle, and normally Gob wouldn't have, but it was different with Michael, who he actually gave a damn about. Actually, that was an understatement. Michael meant everything to Gob. In fact, if it wasn't for Michael, Gob just knew that he wouldn't have had the will to live all these years. He always seemed to be alright, but deep down he was always miserable. The only time that he was ever reallly happy was when he was with Michael.

Michael was conflicted. He knew that this was wrong and only now did he realize just what he had done. He had sex with his brother! It was wrong, and he knew that no matter how hard he tried not to care, he did. He didn't know what had come over him before. It was like lust had taken over him and he needed that sin, as if it was something he'd longed for for years, and he knew deep down that was probably true. He'd always felt weird around Gob and every time that Gob touched him he felt warm and when they hugged Michael felt like his legs would give out. He knew something was wrong with the way he felt around Gob, but he didn't pay attention to it, trying to dismiss it as nothing. Now... Michael couldn't deny that he'd wanted Gob for quite a while and only tonight did he realize it. Where would this go? Would they keep this affair going or was it just a one time thing? Michael hoped it wasn't the latter. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't want this to be it.

"Is this how George Michael feels about Maebey?" he thought. Then he remembered the kids, and that was when he realized something else, "Oh my God, am such a (bleep)ing hypocrite!"

Gob knew what Michael was talking about, and he found it ammusing that Michael would worry about something so trivial, "Don't worry, Michael. This doesn't make you a hypocrite. If you still objected to their relationship after... well, what we just did, of course you'd be a hypocrite" Michael could see that Gob had a point about the situation. Besides, George Michael and Maebey dating wasn't all that bad. Maybe George Michael's self-esteem was higher now, since he was actually dating a girl that was anywhere near attractive instead of Anne, and the two of them really did seem to care about each other... even... love each other. Who was he to get in their way anyway? Especially now that he'd done far worse.

"You know, you're not as stupid as everyone says you are," Michael said, kissing Gob, "Sometimes you even make me seem like the stupid one"

XxX

Michael was worried. The whole day Gob had acted like nothing happened. The moment they went down stairs it was like last night nothing had happened. Gob barely even paid any attention to him. What was happening to him now? Now he cared whether or not Gob still harassed him or was overly affectionate with him? Maybe Michael did want last night to mean something, but... did that mean he loved Gob? He wasn't really sure. He knew it was risky, it was wrong, and it would be best to put that night behind them and move on, but Michael didn't want that. He wanted his brother.

Maybe Gob was only acting distant towards him today for everyone else's sake. They didn't have a second alone together and if Gob did act like anything had happened, people would get suspicious. Michael hoped that it was the second one, "Why do I care?" he thought. Once again he was alone in the model home. The only difference was that this time he was actually alone. He'd give anything to speak to Gob right now and get an answer from him about what had happened. Did Gob actually feel something for him? His train of thought was interrupted when he felt someone throw their arms around his neck from behind him. Michael knew it was Gob, but he was still shocked, "Where were you all day?" he asked.

"I was hiding behind the couch for most of the afternoon. I was going to jump you the moment you were alone, but then I fell asleep, " Gob explained, "Why? Did you miss me, Mikey?"

"Yeah, I did..." Michael admitted. He would have said more, but he didn't get the chance because Gob started kissing him. Did this mean that Gob did feel something for him? Did he want more than just one meaningless night? Michael hoped so. He wanted badly to not be just another notch in Gob's belt.

The two of them sat together in silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say. Gob was the first one to speak, "Michael, about last night... I... for years I've... you always... I love you!"

Michael turned to Gob, stunned. Did he just hear Gob right? "You... you... what?"

"I love you, Michael," Gob answered, "I have for so long and I know that I always will love you"

"S-since when?" Michael asked. A part of him was relieved that Gob wanted more from this, but he was also a bit scared. Gob was in love with him? How?

"Since high school. Remember that school dance that you went to by yourself and Tracy kept turning you down when you asked her to dance with you?" Gob began to explain,  
"I felt sorry for you and offered to dance with you, and then you refused and I started doing the chicken dance. Then you gave in. We were slow dancing and I pulled you close, and people started laughing and making cat calls at us?"

Michael remembered that. He felt so awkward about dancing with his brother and he would have pulled away if it wouldn't have caused Gob to do his chicken dance again. Besides, he did appreciate what Gob did for him. Gob had gone to the dance with Penelope Winters, who was a total whore. He had given up screwing around with her to comfort his brother about being rejected, "That was when you fell in love with me?"

"That was when I knew I was in love with you," Gob said, leaning against Michael, "I don't know exactly when I fell in love with you. I knew for a while that there was something terribly wrong with how I felt about you, but... when I realized that I was in love with you... so much made sense. I tried to supress those feelings, but... well, you know how that turned out" Michael put his arms around Gob and hugged him. He didn't know where this would go or if he felt just as strongly for Gob, but he was happy that last night actually meant something.

"Michael, I don't want just sex. I actually want a relationship with you," Gob said, returning the embrace, "We'd have to keep it a secret, but... I don't want you to think that sex is all I want from you. I really do love you" Michael wanted so badly to believe Gob's words, but he was scared. So much could go wrong because of this, and Gob being capable of loving someone seemed too good to be true. He was sure that he'd believe it in time, and Gob knew this. He would make Michael believe. Gob would become a better person, just for Michael. He'd do anything for him, and that was just what he was going to do.

XxX

Sorry if it kind of sucks. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. sigh I probably won't be able to post 'When Life Becomes Hell' until the fall when I actually need MS Word to do my school work... my dad can't be bothered because he's too busy bitching about our relatives and not having a job... he could get one, but he's too proud to ask his uncle for his old job back since they've been desperate to find someone to take his place ever since they laid him off... Oh, sorry. Got caught up there. Hope you enjoyed the fic! 


End file.
